


Cory, Topanga, and Friends

by captainamergirl



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: A to Z - Freeform, As if Girl Meets World never happened, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feeny's namesake, Fluff and Angst, I miss this show!, corpanga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Kind of what the title implies.*Not* Girl Meets World compliant.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 4





	1. Adore

**A - Adore**  
  
"Of course, I adore you. No, _scratch_ that. I love you beyond reason," Cory Matthews says as he reaches out and cups his wife's hugely pregnant belly. "So stop saying that you are fat and doubting the way I feel about you."  
  
Topanga wipes her teary eyes. She has been so hormonal lately, especially because she was due to deliver - _TWO_ weeks ago - and hasn't "popped" yet, as Cory's brother Eric puts it.  
  
She nods, and moves to face him on the bed, turning on her side. That's the only way she can somewhat sleep comfortably now. "You mean that don't you, honey?"  
  
Cory nods. "Yep. I have loved you since our first disastrous seven minutes in heaven game - heck, probably way before that."  
  
His wife smiles. "I remember that. That was so long ago. I am glad you haven't forgotten, because that's when I realized that I wanted to be with you forever."  
  
"Forever is not long enough," Cory says. "I want to be with you much, much longer." He kisses her nose and then turns out the light so hopefully they can get some sleep.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Two hours later, Topanga wakes him up pounding on his arm. He groans. "What is it?"  
  
She moans. "Cory, I think my water just broke!"


	2. Baby

**B - Baby**  
  
They welcomed Baby Boy Matthews into the world at exactly 2:16 am. Topanga got to hold him first, and she cooed at the little boy with big blue eyes and a dark thatch of curly hair, saying he looked just like her. "No way," Cory said. "With that wrinkled forehead and big 'fro of Ronald McDonald hair, he's all me."  
  
Topanga laughed and passed the baby carefully to Cory, warning him not to drop their son. Cory smiled thinly. "As if I would. I had a little sister, remember? I only dropped her once, twice, max."  
  
 _"Cory!"_  
  
"Kidding," Cory said and smiled. "So what are we going to call the little guy?"  
  
"I've been thinking for awhile now about it, Cor, and I think we should name him ... George."  
  
 _"What?"_ Cory said. "You want to traumatize our son with a name like George?"  
  
"Come on. What a tribute it would be to Mr. Feeny."  
  
Cory reached out and touched Topanga's forehead. "You feeling okay? After all, you just had a baby ..."  
  
Topanga smiled and lightly slapped his hand away. "Come on, Cory, Mr. Feeny was really good to us. He died all alone last year too. This would be an awesome thing to do, and with his little pug nose, I'd say our baby looks like George."  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me now?" Cory joked, and then looked down at his new son. He did have clear, questioning, analytical eyes that seemed to see everything. Just the way the original George had. "You really want to name him after our old teacher-slash-principal-slash-annoying next door neighbor?"  
  
Topanga nodded. "Yes."  
  
Cory looked down at his son. "Well, then ... George Matthews it is."


	3. Cuddle

**C - Cuddle**  
  
Cory walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife, or he more like tip-toed, actually. Baby George had been home with them for six weeks, but was still a finicky sleeper. As much as they adored their little boy, they needed couple time too, right?  
  
"Is he asleep?" Topanga asked with a loud yawn. She was on maternity leave for just one more week before she had to return to the firm and spent most days feeling like the walking dead. Who knew a little ten pound ball of chub, cute as he was, could be so much work? She hadn't expected it and Cory had not either, as he had soon recalled that his mom and dad had done everything for his little sister and now those responsibilities fell solely on him and his wife. Cory was already back at work and exhausted as well from lack of sleep but would stay awake long enough for some cuddle time with his wife.  
  
"Yep," Cory said, stripping off his shirt and climbing into bed. "You ready for some time alone - just you, me, and this queen-sized bed?"  
  
Topanga sighed and closed her eyes. "Just give me two minutes, and then I'll be like the energizer bunny," she said, and before he could protest, she instantly fell to sleep.  
  
He sighed, considering waking her up when she failed to rouse herself after ten minutes, but he decided to let her stay asleep. She was exhausted, and he loved her enough to wait for cuddle time. Although now a cold shower was definitely in order...


	4. Dad

**D - Dad**  
  
_"Da-da!"_ Little George squealed, blue eyes lighting up as his dad walked into the room after a long day working at his own father's bait and tackle shop. George was sitting on the floor playing with blocks (Topanga had insisted on gender ambiguous toys for him so no Power Rangers stuff).  
  
Cory's eyes lit up. "Topanga, did you hear that? He said 'da-da'. He knows I'm his father!" Cory swooped in and picked up his little toddler. "He said his first words! He said 'da-da'!"  
  
"Congratulations, 'da-da'," she said with a wide smile as Cory danced a giggling George around the house.  
  
Later, after dinner, Topanga and Cory went to put the toddler down for the night. "Night, slugger," Cory said, kissing his son. George smiled at his dad.  
  
"Night, honey, I love you," Topanga said, giving their son a kiss as well.  
  
_"Mama,"_ George said, and hugged his mom as she leaned over him.  
  
"'Mama'?" Cory echoed and looked at Topanga curiously. "He said 'Mama'. How long has he been doing that? You don't look that surprised by it."  
  
Topanga shrugged sheepishly. "He started saying it two weeks ago."  
  
"Oh has he?" Cory said. "Oh _has_ he?" He pouted as they kissed George one more time and walked out of the room.  
  
"Cory, don't be upset, honey," Topanga said. "He loves us both, and it doesn't matter whose name he said first in the grand scheme of things."  
  
"Oh, real easy for you to say," Cory said, continuing to pout.  
  
Topanga shook her head and pulled him down beside her on the sofa. "C'mon, Cor, don't be angry. He loves us both."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he called you that two weeks ago?"  
  
Topanga smiled at him. "Because I didn't want to steal your moment of pride and joy when he finally said 'da-da' to you."  
  
Cory's pout immediately disappeared and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. It means a lot that you would acquiesce to me that way."  
  
"I love you, Cory," Topanga said leaning over and kissing him. She then held up a finger. "Wait! Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
_"Complete_ silence."  
  
Cory smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yep! Time for our X-Box game match!" Topanga said, and they raced for the entertainment room.


	5. Everything

**E - Everything**  
  
“Is everything ready?” Cory asked, rubbing his hands together as he looked around his and Topanga’s house, searching for any specs of dust or disarray in his line of sight.  
  
“Everything’s ready, honey,” Topanga said, picking up George and cradling him on her hip even though he was almost two years old now. “We just need the guests to show up now.”  
  
“I just want it to be perfect,” Cory said. “I mean, Shawn has been through you know …”  
  
 _“Hell,”_ Topanga supplied.  
  
“Yeah,” Cory said, and pointed to the baby. “Let’s shield him a bit, okay? At least until his second birthday.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Topanga said, as Cory started in on a lecture of proper childrearing vocabulary. He was so lost in his diatribe that he didn’t notice Shawn walk into the room.  
  
 _“Surprise!”_ Topanga shouted to Shawn.  
  
Cory whirled around. “Surprise … _You’re early!”_  
  
Shawn looked around the decorated house with streamers and lights strung from the ceiling. “What am I early for?” He asked.  
  
“Your surprise party, silly.”  
  
Shawn’s lips tweaked a bit. “You are hosting a ‘Welcome Home from Iraq’ party? For little old me?” He said.  
  
Cory nodded. “Yeah, why not? You really kicked butt out there… By the way, can I see your purple heart?”  
  
Shawn smiled wider now and opened his pocket where he extracted his medal. He looked at it almost reverently for a moment. A lot had changed while he was away for three years. Mr. Feeny had died; his brother Jack had been married, and divorced; Cory and Topanga had George, and if Topanga had anything to say about it, another baby coming soon. Shawn had been out fighting for peace and they had all been waiting for him to return.  
  
He looked a little more reserved, a little more grown up, and bit more mature and polished, but when Cory reached out to touch his buzz cut, he said, “Hey watch the hair!” and Cory knew then that some things never changed.


End file.
